


Revelation Chapter Guide

by Laurielove



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Chapter Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove
Summary: This is a summary of the chapters of my Vicbourne story, Revelation, which will help readers negotiate the many chapters. Additional chapter summaries will be added as new chapters are posted. *MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU READ THIS YOU WILL BE TOLD WHAT HAPPENS IN EACH CHAPTER. ONLY READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARIES AFTER YOU'VE READ THE ACTUAL CHAPTERS, OBVIOUSLY*





	Revelation Chapter Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537) by [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove). 



> Let me know in the comments if you find this useful/helpful. And ... for fun ... comment with the number(s) of your favourite chapter(s)!

  ** _REVELATION_** **CHAPTER GUIDE**

This is a synopsis of each chapter of _Revelation_ , so that you can negotiate around it more easily. Chapter summaries will be added as chapters are added to the story itself.

The key to the letters in brackets at the front of some chapters is as follows:

 **E** – Explicit sex of some kind

 **S** – Spanking or some element of BDSM

 **O** – Oral sex

 **K** – Kissing (probably quite full-on kissing)

 **A** \- Accompanying artwork

\--xoOox--

1 – Victoria talks to her ladies about Lord Melbourne and they reveal that he has interesting tendencies in his personal life involving spanking women. Victoria is shocked but intrigued. [CHAPTER 1 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/20818906)

2 – Victoria raises the matter of Melbourne’s inclinations with him. After lengthy discussion, he admits to her that he does spank women. [CHAPTER 2 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/20842387)

3 – After much more discussion about how and why these things happen, Melbourne reluctantly admits that he’s imagined spanking Victoria. [CHAPTER 3 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/20874977)

4 – Victoria tells Melbourne that she would like to try being spanked and by him. Melbourne is very reluctant and at first refuses, but she is insistent. He eventually tells her he may consider it but that she must wait to be certain. [CHAPTER 4 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/20929457)

5 – Melbourne agrees to spank Victoria and lays down a few ground rules about the nature and protocol of the relationship they will have, telling her again to wait before it actually happens. This frustrates her but he informs her that anticipation is part of it all. [CHAPTER 5 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/20972705)

6 – **(E, S)** Victoria displeases the French Ambassador and in so doing also displeases Lord Melbourne. For this, she receives her first taste of discipline: a spanking. She likes it. A lot. [CHAPTER 6 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/21081830)

7 – **(E, S)** Melbourne puts Victoria across his lap and spanks her again. Again, she really likes it. [CHAPTER 7 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/21328088)

8 – **(E, S)** Melbourne spanks Victoria after tying her to a chair. She is very responsive and he in turn responds to that. He agrees to touch her for the first time. [CHAPTER 8 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/22010783)

9 – **(E)** Melbourne fingers her to her first orgasm, which she is enthralled by. He intends to leave it there for the day but she is curious and bold and brings him off through his breeches. [CHAPTER 9 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/22464533)

10 – **(E, S)** Her Ladies disclose to Victoria that it has been noted that she spends a lot of time with Melbourne. Victoria and Melbourne go riding in Windsor Great Park and make good use of his riding crop. She loves that too. [CHAPTER 10 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/23045685)

11 – **(E)** While still out in the park, Victoria gives him a hand job, which he adores, but when she expresses her emotions, they argue about emotional commitment and their developing relationship. [CHAPTER 11 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/23280612)

12 – After returning to the castle, the atmosphere is fraught between Victoria and Melbourne. He recommends that they should consider stopping. They talk intensely. He opens up to her about his marriage and the death of his children. It is heart-breaking. [CHAPTER 12 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/23632062)

13 – **(K)** Melbourne kisses Victoria for the first time. It is so wonderful that what went before seems – for now – to be unnecessary. [CHAPTER 13 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/23696820)

14 – **(K)** Lord Melbourne is treated disdainfully by Victoria’s mother. Victoria discusses Melbourne with Skerrett. Victoria and Melbourne agree to continue their relationship with only affection and kisses. [CHAPTER 14 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/24075807)

15 – Melbourne reveals to Victoria that he must go away to Berlin for several weeks. [CHAPTER 15 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/24379902)

16 – Victoria and Melbourne write to each other in his absence. Victoria is jealous of perceived liaisons he may be having while in Prussia. [CHAPTER 16 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/24622368)

17 – **(E, A)** Melbourne returns early from his trip and arrives at a dinner. He and Victoria have a reunion in an alcove. He desperately fingers her to orgasm and they realise kisses were never going to be enough. [CHAPTER 17 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/24719229)

18 – **(E, S)** Melbourne keeps Victoria waiting then punishes her for being petulant. She is undressed then spanked with his riding gloves. She thanks him by taking him in hand and he really, really likes it. They decide she will dispense with wearing undergarments. Victoria tells him she wants him to make love to her properly. [CHAPTER 18 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/24930255)

19 – **(K)** Melbourne expresses reservations about Victoria’s request but agrees that it is inevitable. [CHAPTER 19 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/25691436)

20 – Victoria and Melbourne, with the help of Skerrett, hatch a plan for having sex when they are at Windsor. [CHAPTER 20 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26039757)

21 – The court moves to Windsor. They hold a ball and Victoria and Melbourne dance. He implies that tonight will be the night they make love. Later, with the help of Skerrett, and in disguise, Victoria arrives at Melbourne’s chamber. [CHAPTER 21 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26071320)

22 – **(E)** Victoria and Melbourne make love for the first time. [CHAPTER 22 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26096502)

23 – **(E)** Pillow talk. Fingers come in useful. Victoria expands her vocabulary and Melbourne doesn’t complain. [CHAPTER 23 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26172195)

24 – **(E, S)** Victoria is reminded gladly of the spanking element of their relationship. She discusses things with Skerrett and is coy with her mother and Conroy. [CHAPTER 24 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26302392)

25 – **(E)** Emma Portman tells Victoria that her close relationship with Melbourne has been noted and is discussed at court. Victoria has a girly chat with Skerrett. Victoria spends another night with Melbourne, making good use of him wearing the Windsor uniform. Victoria spends some time on top. Melbourne enjoys it a lot and lets a word slip out which Victoria adds to her vocabulary. He likes that too and becomes rather dominant. [CHAPTER 25 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26497335)

26 – **(E, O)** They fall asleep joined. Melbourne asks her if she needs to wear drawers. Later in the day she discovers why when he goes down on her on the floor of the drawing room. Their devotion and adoration of each other grows ever deeper. [CHAPTER 26 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26849517)

27 – Melbourne is called back to London and Victoria is bereft. Emma confronts Melbourne on his relationship with Victoria. He admits to it all and they have a meaningful discussion. [CHAPTER 27 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/26992173)

28 – **(E, S)** In Melbourne’s absence, Victoria sulks. He appears unexpectedly in her room that night and tells her not to be so petulant. He ties her to the bed post, gives her a good seeing to with his riding crop, and takes her from behind. Basically. [CHAPTER 28 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/27483237)

29 – **(E)** William expresses regret at his treatment of Victoria the night before, but she assures him she adored it and of her devotion. He fingers her, as shown from his point of view. Victoria is a little tender in front of the others and questions are asked. Conroy confronts Melbourne on his relationship with Victoria. [CHAPTER 29 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/27973776)

30 – **(E)** Victoria is horrified to learn that Leopold will soon be arriving. Emma reveals to Victoria that she is aware of her relationship with Melbourne. Melbourne is weary when Victoria arrives in his rooms that night. Victoria and Melbourne discuss Emma knowing about them and Leopold arriving. They know it will mean talk about Victoria getting married. She makes love to him, straddling him while he’s still sitting in his chair. He says three words to her. [CHAPTER 30 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/28448928)

31 – **(E, S, O)** Victoria declares herself to Melbourne as well. They talk intensely about their love. He goes down on her and makes her come so often she can barely function. The next morning Victoria’s period has arrived but he is not put off. A valet interrupts them and both are frustrated. She teases him and he gives her a short, sharp thrashing in return, much to both their delights. Harriet Sutherland discussed Melbourne having had a lady visitor to his rooms. Emma is relieved to hear Victoria’s period has come. [CHAPTER 31 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/28966464)

32 – **(E)** The court returns to Buckingham Palace and Melbourne has to work. Days pass. They write to each other, their intense passion for each other only stronger. He can’t help but pay a flying visit to see her. They reach for each other immediately there in her drawing room and bring each other off with their hands fully clothed. Victoria’s mother discusses Leopold’s visit with her and the prospect of marriage and what it entails. The true nature of her daughter’s relationship with Melbourne is dawning on her and she warns her about it. [CHAPTER 32 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/29658684)

33 – **(E, O)** From Melbourne’s point of view – His need for Victoria alarms even him but he is powerless to stop it. They nearly get caught just before Leopold arrives. He and Melbourne exchange pithy snark. At dinner, discussion of Victoria’s possible match with Albert depresses him. But Victoria arranges for him to stay at the Palace that night and he accepts gladly. It is noted by all present, but he doesn’t care. Victoria comes to him later and he nearly forgets himself and plunges into her but manages not to. She goes down on him for the first time and his adoration of her is overwhelming. [CHAPTER 33 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/30274620)

34 – **(E, A)** Days pass. When Melbourne returns to the Palace he encounters Leopold. They have a long conversation and Leopold reveals that he is fully aware of exactly what Melbourne and Victoria have been up to. He makes it clear that Victoria will marry Albert and that Melbourne should resign and disappear from their lives. Melbourne handles it coolly but is livid. Victoria is infuriated by the constant presence of her ladies and mother. She and Melbourne retreat to an alcove. He discloses that their secret is basically out. They nearly give into their needs right there and then but manage to contain themselves until later. [CHAPTER 34 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/31151625)

35 – Victoria confronts Emma, accusing her of telling Leopold about her and Melbourne. Emma swears she has not but tries to make Victoria give up Melbourne. Victoria is furious and says she will marry Melbourne. Victoria and Melbourne arrange for her to visit him later. He instructs her to wear her corset under the nightgown she usually arrives in. Skerrett reveals that Leopold tried to seduce her and extract information from her but didn’t succeed. Victoria goes to Melbourne’s room wearing her corset. [CHAPTER 35 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/31878894)

36 – **(E, S, O)** Victoria and Melbourne have a heavy session. He ties her with rope and thrashes her over his bureau. She then kneels, still bound, and sucks him off while he holds her by her hair. He then returns the favour. They are in so very, very deep. [CHAPTER 36 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/31903086)

37 – **(E)** The morning after, Victoria and Melbourne talk about the future and she says she wants his babies. He expresses regret and reveals that a future for them will not be possible, but she refuses to accept it and elicits his devotion again after bringing him off in her hand. It is clear Leopold is tightening the pressure on Melbourne. Emma again warns them both but Victoria and Melbourne are seemingly blind to any sense and completely lost in each other. Leopold gleefully informs Victoria that Albert is arriving the following week. [CHAPTER 37 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/33030351)

38 – Wellington joins the ranks of those urging Melbourne to be careful. Even he knows about his relationship with the Queen. Melbourne struggles with his reason and emotion, but letters from Victoria make him think only of her again.  They are parted for a few days and in that time his adoration of her only grows stronger. When he sees her next he will be able to make love to her again. He finally returns to the Palace, determined to wait until they are in bed that night to enter her. He finds it hard. (Every pun intended.) [CHAPTER 38 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/34011587)

39 – **(E, O)** They make love desperately in her drawing room, unable to stop themselves. They skirt around the looming spectre of Albert’s arrival. [CHAPTER 39 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/34347887)

40 – The Bishop of London confronts Melbourne on his relationship with Victoria – it seems everyone now knows. Emma again tries to make Victoria see sense and urges her to consider Albert as a suitor and questions her as to whether Melbourne’s promises are truly intended or simply spoken in the heat of passion. This only makes Victoria more determined. She brazenly seats William next to her at dinner, incurring the wrath of Leopold. She goes to Melbourne as usual that night and suggests they try something different … [CHAPTER 40 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/34618770)

41 – **(E, S)** Victoria ties Melbourne and straddles him. He loves it. They talk again and she expresses her desire to marry him and have his babies. He is restrained and, although he assures her of his undying love, he says that a future together may not be possible. She essentially ignores it. [CHAPTER 41 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/36031539)

42 – **(E)** Again they talk and he expresses his awareness that she might fall for Albert and he will allow her to live her life as she wants and needs without being constrained by him. She denies any chance of it vehemently. She is upset and begs him to make love to her so that it almost hurts. He cannot prevent himself obliging up against the bed post. Emma summons them in the morning; everyone is waiting at breakfast and angry. They barely care.  [CHAPTER 42 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/36140940)

43 - **(K)** The atmosphere at breakfast is tense, and Leopold makes thinly veiled accusations about their relationship. Melbourne and Victoria enjoy a brief moment of intimacy with promises of more later. Melbourne returns to Westminster and is urged by Wellington to consider his position. Leopold arrives and threatens to undermine William's position as Prime Minister. Melbourne considers his situation but cannot resist returning to the Palace later that night. [CHAPTER 43 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/36379641)

44 - **(E, S, O)** The day before Albert's arrival, Victoria and Melbourne spend a very intense night together in which their devotion and love is expressed with searing physicality. [CHAPTER 44 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/36752013)

45 - Albert arrives, causing angst for all. [CHAPTER 45 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/36926820)

46 - **(E)** Albert tests the waters, Melbourne allows his emotions to rise and Victoria benefits from it against the wall in a corridor. [CHAPTER 46 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/40008327)

47 - Melbourne cannot prevent the rise of jealousy and Victoria reprimands him. Albert and Victoria go for a ride. [CHAPTER 47 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/40487840)

48 - **(E, K, O)** Victoria tries to reassure Melbourne who undergoes something of an existential crisis. Victoria requests something from him. [CHAPTER 48 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/40623296)

49 - **(E, O, S)** Victoria and Melbourne's relationship reaches a significant moment. [CHAPTER 49 HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/40977500)

50 - Melbourne writes Victoria a letter. [CHAPTER 50 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/41371808)

51 - Victoria tries to cope with her new situation, with limited success. [CHAPTER 51 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/41581721)

52 - Victoria prepares for the next stage of her life. [CHAPTER 52 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/41798075)

53 - Melbourne drinks brandy in considerable disarray. [CHAPTER 53 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/42028223)

54 - **(K)** Brocket Hall receives a visitor. [CHAPTER 54 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/42190679)

55 - **(E, K, O)** The grand staircase of Brocket Hall is put to good use. [CHAPTER 55 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/43117082)

56 - **(E, K, O, S)** Victoria finds herself somewhat tied up. [CHAPTER 56 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/43722731)

57 - **(E, K)** Victoria and Melbourne formally exchange words of a significant nature. [CHAPTER 57 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/44405911)

58 - **(E, S)** Epilogue. Three years later. The end. [CHAPTER 58 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537/chapters/44612590)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you find this useful/helpful. And ... for fun ... comment with the number(s) of your favourite chapter(s)!


End file.
